Through the Eyes of Others
by The Wuzzy
Summary: How do Damon and Elena's friends see their crazy, passionate relationship? Do they think it's just friendship, or have they all noticed the love that's growing between them? Funny/angsty one shots through other people's eyes, all about Delena!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoples! :D I realised that I have about a zillion little ideas for Delena fics… so I'm going to post them as a series of one, possibly two shots. **

**They're all told from the perspective of Damon and Elena's friends, or not so big friends, or enemies. Most of them are going to be added scenes for canon, others, I've made up the scenario.**

**Expect lots of Team Badass, angst, and possibly a little bit of requited love. This first one is set sometime between 3x15 and 3x17.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

oOoOoOoOo

"Hey," said Rick.

Damon nodded in acknowledgement as he slid onto a stood at the bar beside his erstwhile drinking buddy. It was a mark of how much time they spent together… lies. It was a mark of how much time they spent together _at the bar_, thought Rick, that Damon didn't actually need to order. He just waited for the barmaid to shove a whole load of bottles in his direction.

Rick pushed a couple of papers he was supposed to be marking absentmindedly back and forth across the dark wood counter top, and then stopped when he realised he was probably getting grease all over his sophomore history essays. He glanced at Damon, who was leaning over his drink, brow furrowed. Damon ran a hand across his eyes, and knocked back some of his drink. Catching Rick's eye, he gave him a smirk which was uncharacteristically half hearted.

There was only one thing Rick knew of that could put quite _this_ level of broodiness in Damon.

Whoopee, Elena trouble.

Elena'd given Rick some vague idea that they'd had a fight at the Original's stupid swanky dance thing. Then she'd confirmed this by storming in the next day and spluttering something about coming across Damon and Rebekah in various states of undress. Rick wasn't sure whether to be amused, proud…or slightly jealous.

He wondered if letting Damon know how furious Elena had been would improve his friend's mood. Rick wasn't so obtuse that after almost two years of skirting around the edges of their constant bitching he didn't know their sparring tactics. Damon wanted Elena to be jealous, that much was obvious – but he didn't really look like he was in the mood for conversation.

So, instead, they sat in companiable silence, and Rick tried to focus on the terrible essay some idiot had written about the civil war. Hey, hadn't Damon fought in that? Maybe he could mark the papers for him.

"Uh oh," said Damon suddenly, and made a face. _"Incoming."_

Rick followed Damon's gaze. Yup, there she was, and looking pretty tired. She caught Rick's eye, and made her way up to the bar.

"Rick," she smiled, and swung her bag from her shoulder. Damon gave an exaggerated cough and she suddenly realised he was there. Her whole body stiffened slightly, and the smile disappeared.

"Damon," she said, "hey -"

"I'm outta here," said Damon, chucking a handful of dollars onto the bar. He turned around, and Rick saw him and Elena make eye contact. They only looked at each other for a split second, but Rick got the distinct impression that it had been a meaningful exchange.

Then Damon pushed past Elena so hard he knocked her back with his shoulder, and left the grill.

Elena turned slowly to Rick, mouth parted in disbelief.

"Why is he being like this?" Her voice was not entirely stable.

_Because he really, _really_ wants you in bed?_

Jesus, did he actually just think that?

Rick downed another mouthful his whiskey in an attempt to dowse the thought from his mind. He didn't have an appropriate answer to her question, so he decided the safest option was pretending he hadn't heard.

Rick really did _not_ want to think about Damon and Elena's horrifically complicated and inappropriate relationship. In fact, Rick didn't really like to think much about Damon and Elena, full stop. Thinking inevitably led to the conclusion that their …friendship…was creepy and inappropriate and he really, really shouldn't approve one single tiny bit. The age difference alone was enough to send him spiralling into a moral conflict. Then he always ended up feeling guilty… like he had to _do _something about it. There were only two options: Option 1 was talking to Elena, and option 2 was talking to Damon.

Option 1 constituted involving a teenage girl in conversation about things which were too hideously embarrassing for him even to contemplate, so that was definitely out.

The general outcome of Option 2, judging by experience, was that he ended up dead.

Therefore, Rick decided, it was far safer to keep his mouth shut, not think, and pretend he hadn't heard Elena's question.

He gave Elena what he hoped was an understanding smile, and pointed to his glass. "Whiskey?"

Elena nodded fervently, brushing her eyes with the back of her hand. Rick motioned to the girl at the bar to bring some over.

So now he was encouraging her to get wasted. Great. He really was a brilliant role model.

But hey, getting wasted together was always more fun than getting wasted alone.

oOoOoOoOo

**So, what did you think? Please review and let me know. :O)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews! They make my day. Next up is the lovely Caroline, in the scene from 3x20 when she and Elena are setting up for the dance. **

oOoOoOoOo

'I'm sorry,' Caroline pursed her lips and she folded out a sweep of hideous blue drapery Rebekah had chosen, 'but Stefan is your _epic_ love.'

It was true, of course. Sure, the benefits of Damon were plentiful, and obvious. But Stefan, Caroline knew, was _exactly _what Elena needed. Warm, safe, secure, and majorly cute to boot. Not arrogant, not a jerk, and not… Damon.

She was just not quite so sure that Stefan was everything Elena _wanted._

Okay, so she knew that Stefan wasn't all Elena wanted, but whatever lusty feelings Elena had for Damon were nothing compared to the sweet, pure love she shared with Stefan.

Occasionally, a small voice in her mind would tell her that there was a possibility that Elena's feelings for Damon would end up running a whole lot deeper than lust, and might not be easy to let go of. Caroline, however, did not even bother entertaining the thought. Why not? Because it implied that Elena would not, in fact, end up with her dream man, despite Caroline having _specifically_ told her on _all possible_ occasions that he was the one for her.

And Caroline was never, _ever, _wrong… and especially not ever wrong when it came to match making her two best friends.

The idea that Elena would totally ignore her faultless advice was ridiculous.

It wasn't that she hated Damon – she didn't – and she hadn't ever really hated him, to be honest. She sure as heck didn't _like _him, however, and why should she? He'd saved her life, that was true – but then he'd tried to kill her father, so they were quits on that. And no matter how many times he saved her life, (and she knew he only saved her for Elena's sake, she wasn't dumb) no matter how much he'd changed for the better, it didn't alter what he _had _been.

What he'd been, and what he'd done… to her.

It was going to take a long, long time before Caroline would be ready to totally reconcile herself with that. She was so grateful that her friend accepted that she was uncomfortable with the idea of Elena dating a man who'd treated her like that, no matter how nice he might be to _her._

'And I'm not going down without a fight,' she added.

Oh, Caroline would have to be dragged kicking and screaming to hell and back before she'd ever give up on a couple she _knew _were meant for each other, when the alternative was…well. Damon.

She'd rather die. Again. Properly, this time.

Elena sighed and then shrugged with a smile, running her hands up and down the drapery absentmindedly.

Caroline knew what that face was – she'd convinced her. Elena was going to ask Stefan to the dance.

Mission Take Back Stefan phase one was a success!

Caroline smiled back at her friend, satisfied.

oOoOoOoOo

**Hoped you liked it, please review! **

**I have another coming up soon, so hang in there…there'll be some more Rick, and a whole lot of Sheriff!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for your amazing reviews! :D One person pointed out that the last one was kinda Stelena, you're right – the way I see it it's me justifying Car's reasons why she **_**doesn't**_** like Delena.**

**This one is set in the 3x16 scene at the police station, after Rick gets arrested. Again not all of it is **_**explicitly**_** DE, but they pop up half way through.**

**Keep reading and I hope you enjoy! I have a whole lot more up my sleeve.**

oOoOoOoOo

"You know, I'm impressed," Alaric said wryly, "I'm not sure anyone else I know could have told Damon to get lost and have it actually work."

His tone was dry, and Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes knew he was still pissed at her for having locked him in the cell for the murders. She had to admit – Rick wasn't exactly the killing type – but her first duty was to make sure no-one else got hurt. And that meant taking care of all possibilities.

"Yeah, well," Liz smiled at him cautiously through the bars of his cell, "I know how to handle him. Somebody's got to try and keep him in check, and since I am the Sherriff, it's supposedly my job anyway."

Alaric snorted.

"Look, Alaric," Liz said earnestly, "I'm only doing my job, and I really am sorry about this. Right now I have a stack of paperwork that's only getting higher, so I've got to go. But I'm doing all I can to help get you out of here." She momentarily gripped the bars, metal cold on her fingers. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, sure," Alaric muttered, and turned away with a shrug. "But if I feel an attack of the murdering crazies coming on, I'll be sure to let you know."

Liz sighed as she left the cells. It was a relief to leave the dark corridor and emerge into the brightly lit station.

The last thing she wanted to believe was that Rick, her friend, was a killer. But she had to do her job – screwed up as it was, what with the fact that there were only approximately four people left in Mystic Falls that were still non-supernatural.

Some days she felt like the only human left in the damn place.

Ha! Who was she kidding? She wasn't doing her job. If she had been, she'd have arrested those pesky Salvatore brothers a whole year ago on multiple counts of murder and god knows what else. Not least Damon: she really didn't want to know about all the heinous crimes she was certain he'd committed at some time in the past.

In the recent past, even. There was that spree of missing young women two year ago…

She started slightly. Speaking of young women…

…what about Elena?

Oh Jesus.

She couldn't deal with this. Liz rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands; it was bad enough already, being the only law enforcer in a town full of the undead, without considering the moral implications.

Plus, she'd already chosen her side – the day she decided to stand by her daughter.

Liz rounded a corner. Well, speak of the devil, and the devil appears.

There was Damon, standing in the foyer. Ah, and he was talking to Elena - or rather - smouldering at Elena. Well, no change there. They seemed to be fighting – no change there either. Elena's forehead was creased into a frown, and her arms folded defensively. She wasn't budging an inch.

Liz was extremely impressed at how long she was holding out under that gaze. The girl must have a will of iron.

She actually needed a word with Elena. Should she go in there and talk to them?

Heck no, this was already way too awkward. Damon was getting that seriously intense look on his face. God, did that man need to come with a health warning, and not just because he was a vampire. It was a good job she wasn't ten years younger and stupider herself – she wasn't entirely sure she envied Elena right now.

But then again, how old was Damon exactly?

Uh oh. These thoughts were messing with her head. It was definitelytime to go in there and say something.

Fortunately, she was saved by Elena's sudden departure, a last scathing comment thrown over her shoulder.

The look on Damon's face as Elena left the building was utterly priceless. Anguish, longing, you name it, it was there, and Liz couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him. She remembered all too well what it was like to be utterly in love, and it didn't take an idiot to spot that Damon had fallen for Elena - hook, line and sinker.

On top of that, being a permanent teenager really couldn't help the torturous angst of those emotions much. And didn't vampires have heightened sensations anyway?

Liz shook her head, a small smile on her face. Sucks to be him, she thought. She'd missed her chance to have a word with Elena, but at least the tension in the room was diffusing slightly. Liz realised she'd been standing stuck to the spot, shoulders clenched.

She mentally wished Damon luck, as he too left the station.

Now, it was really time to be seeing to that paperwork.

oOoOoOoOo

**So, what did you think? Please let me know in a review. And if you have any burning requests, fire away! :O)**


	4. Chapter 4

**What Rick was thinking in the brilliant 1x17 scene… which two seasons later is still one of my all time favourites.**

oOoOoOoOo

It was late after the end of school, and as Alaric walked down the dimmed corridor he could hear the muffled lash of rain against the classroom windows.

He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing.

He'd spent the past three years of his life on a mission – a mission to avenge his wife. To hunt down and kill the ungodly demon who had taken her from him. When he'd entered that room to kill Damon Salvatore, it was the most alive he'd felt in years.

It had all been for nothing.

Isobel had not been taken. She'd left him.

She was probably still out there.

He hadn't even managed to finish off the vampire, but all his hatred had evaporated, leaving emptiness in its wake. Emptiness and disbelief. He couldn't even summon the will to feel glad that his ring had turned out to have creepy-ass life restoring powers.

What was he in school to collect again?

'Well don't you look…alive.'

Wonderful. The one person in the entire world, bar his wife, that Rick didn't want to see ever again. None other than his erstwhile murderer Damon Salvatore swaggered round the corner, and he looked like he was here to finish the job.

'You can't hurt me,' Rick said. He wasn't intimidated; he had nothing to lose.

'Oh, I can hurt you alright.' Damon wore a smirk so big that the part of Alaric that wanted to punch a hole straight through his face began to outweigh the part of Alaric that was too weary to try.

And then Elena Gilbert ran around the corner.

'Mr Saltzman,' she looked flustered. 'We need your help.'

We?

Jesus. And he'd thought the girl was smart.

He stared between the two of them. There was a look in the vampire's eyes Rick was fairly sure was a threat; well, big deal. Elena's brown eyes were earnest and worried, and she held his gaze.

He was still struggling to possibly comprehend why she was here with a vampire, let alone a psychopath like Damon. He wondered if she didn't know.

Oh, wait. Was she the girl who was… dating Stefan Salvatore?

Yup, she knew. She was definitely an idiot.

He wanted to go home and drink so much whiskey he forgot who he was. But he couldn't just ignore a student who'd asked him for help – and the poor kid looked desperate. Somehow he had a feeling it wasn't just a problem with a dodgy history essay either.

Feeling certain he was going to regret this decision, Rick nodded.

'Tell me what's wrong,' he said.

oOoOo

They stood in Rick's classroom, over his bag of weapons which he had opened out on to the desk. After five minutes the only conclusion that Rick had come to was that Damon and Elena seemed worryingly comfortable around eachother. He couldn't help but feel slightly alarmed for the girl.

'Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger.'

'Fine,' Damon's reply dripped with mock enthusiasm, 'Elena, you can drive the getaway car.' He glared at her. 'You're not going in the house.'

'You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about here,' she pleaded. 'You don't understand.'

Damon raised his eyes, and then shook his head patronisingly. 'Oh I understand… I understand.'

Elena was practically bouncing up and down with frustration, and Damon was doing more and more to wind her up.

Rick got the distinct impression that this was their usual state of affairs.

'He's the reason you live,' Damon's voice choked with faked emotion, 'his love lifts you up where you belong.'

'Can you just not joke around for two seconds?' Elena all but yelled, so animated that her hair shook around her face.

'I can't protect you, Elena,' Damon suddenly snarled, voice deadly serious. Elena looked surprised. Rick hadn't been expecting that either.

'I don't know how many vampires there are in there.' He snapped his fingers. 'That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I need to be able to get in and get out.' He stared at Elena with a look Rick couldn't quite fathom. 'I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath none of us walk away from. Including Stefan.'

Elena looked close to tears of anger.

'I know,' Damon said, voice soft. 'I get it. I understand.'

Rick's eyes flicked between them. They continued to gaze at each other, and Rick got the distinct impression they'd both forgotten that he was still there. He'd had that experience with people before, and he knew all too well what it meant.

The vampire had actually sounded as though he was telling the truth. Damon Salvatore sounded as though he actually cared about this girl, this human girl, a girl no different from the many girls Rick had no doubt he killed on a regular basis.

Well, this was awkward.

'If we're gonna go,' he said, 'let's go.'

Damon nodded, and Rick rolled his bag back up. Elena stood despondently by the desk, face illuminated bronze in the glow of lamp light. As they left the room, Rick saw Damon brush her arm.

Maybe he wasn't an utterly cold, heartless bastard after all.

oOoOoOo

**Well, there's that one… the next ones will be with Bonnie and Caroline, and then Andi, so stick around. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo peeps!**

**So, today's victim is Bonnie. This one is set in a fictional girls night in at Elena's house, after the events of 3x14. Thing is, Elena has something else *someone else* on her mind…**

oOoOoOoOo

'…and that's when I told him that if he wanted my number, he should buy a phone book.' Bonnie finished.

Caroline laughed so hard she snorted, and Bonnie had to grin and chuckle at her own joke. Elena, however, couldn't muster up anything more than a smile. 'I need a drink,' she suddenly muttered, and left the room.

Bonnie heard her stomping around the bathroom, and exchanged glances with Caroline.

There was only one person who could rub Elena up the wrong way like this, and it didn't take a genius to figure out who.

The only question was, what had he done now? Whatever it was, it was almost certain to have been on purpose. Bonnie could see him in her mind's eye, gloating smirk all over his face. Urgh.

Much as she wished both those brothers had never entered this town, and had never gotten involved with her best friend, there wasn't anything Bonnie could do about it… except silently disapprove.

I mean, they were vampires. She was supposed to dislike them on principle.

Stefan, however, was just so irritatingly nice the whole time – that is, when he wasn't being a ripper - that she couldn't even summon up the will to be anything but friends with him. Even Damon, arrogant jerk that he was, didn't really do anything other than just generally annoy her any more.

He was a douche, for sure, but… well. He wasn't a douche _all_ the way through. He was just a stupid guy with an over inflated ego. A stupid, _immortal _guy, who wasn't quite as badass as he'd like to think he was.

Plus, Elena saw something in him. And though Elena's judgements weren't always the best, Bonnie was prepared to tolerate him for her sake. She had no doubt that he was only going to get more important to Elena in the future.

Hell knows Elena was important to _him_.

It was hilarious, actually, how quickly his hard-man façade would drop whenever he laid eyes on Elena. He'd get this puppy-dog look in his eyes, which Bonnie privately referred to as his 'Whipped Elena look', and then she would have to turn away to keep from laughing out loud.

Bonnie was fairly confident that Elena didn't realise that she would occasionally get a _Damon _look.

The door slammed open and Elena came back in, carrying a glass of water. She put it by her nightstand, and flung herself onto the bed, springs creaking.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at her.

'What?' Elena asked, confused. 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

Bonnie put her head on one side and folded her arms, and Caroline gave an exaggerated sigh.

'Seriously, Elena?' asked Car, 'You've been acting weird all evening. What's up with you?' She plopped on the bed next to her friend. 'This is girls' night. So _spill_.'

Bonnie suppressed a grin. Trust Car to get straight to the point. She came over and sat by the bed on Elena's other side, giving her a sympathetic smile; she knew exactly what it felt like to be subjected to their chirpy blonde friend's grilling.

'I… there's nothing to tell,' said Elena, grabbing her glass of water and taking a long drink.

'Elena. Tell us.' Car stared her straight in the eye. 'Which Salvatore, and what has he done?'

Bonnie snorted, and rolled her eyes.

'What?' Car asked, frowning, then turned back to Elena, blonde curls bouncing. 'Look, we're not dumb. We know something's up, and _that_ means Salvatore issues.' She grabbed Elena's hand. 'Tell us. You'll feel better about it.'

Elena took a deep breath, and put down her glass. Caroline raised her eyebrows expectantly.

'Damon slept with Rebekah,' Elena burst out.

Bonnie failed to be even remotely surprised. I mean, this was Damon they were on about here. What an idiot.

'Rebekah?' Caroline spluttered. '_Rebekah_?' She frowned. 'Honestly, Damon is _such_ a - ' Bonnie gave her a look and she caught herself.

Elena didn't seem to have heard, and jumped off the bed, beginning to pace back and forth. 'I can't believe he would do something like that! I mean – I came round to the boarding house this morning, and he opened the door and she was just _standing _there next to him, in the same clothes she'd been wearing last night, not even caring! And he looked so goddamn _pleased _with himself, I just - ' she turned and gestured at her friends, 'What is _wrong _with him?'

We all know what's wrong with him, thought Bonnie. Randomly sleeping with the one of the most powerful, attractive, sluttiest _and_ bitchiest vampires in town? If she was Damon, she didn't think she'd be able to think of a _better_ way to piss off Elena.

It sure as hell had worked, too.

'Why would he sleep with her when he knows what she's like? She's an Original, and she's been trying to kill me – he knows that!' Elena spluttered. 'He is _so _immature! Why would he do that? Why?'

Oh, Elena, thought Bonnie, we know that _who _Damon's had sex with is not really the issue here. It's more the fact that he's had sex full stop.

Elena might blindly deny it, but her protectiveness over Damon didn't spring from exactly platonic feelings, did it. The girl was jealous as heck.

Mind you, thought Bonnie, for all his numerous faults, she bet Damon was good in bed.

'Well,' she decided to play devil's advocate, 'maybe you did something to annoy him…' _no freaking d'oh…_ 'and then he thought this would be a way to provoke you.'

Elena suddenly gave a sigh and crashed back down onto the bed, burying her face in her hands. 'I can't believe it,' she groaned, 'I can't believe he still had sex with her, after I apologised and everything. I apologised like a _million _times.'

Bonnie placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'Hey,' said Caroline, voice soft and concerned, 'What did you do? I'm sure it's not a big deal.'her

'He…' Elena looked up, and then her eyes shifted down, and she twisted her bed sheet. 'He told me… he told me he loved me.'

Wow. Bonnie hadn't been expecting _that. _From the look on her face, neither had Caroline.

'And I…' Elena glanced at her friends as though she was afraid of disapproval. 'I said… something that I shouldn't have. It was harsh.'

'Oh, Elena,' Caroline made a sympathetic face. 'I know whatever it was, you didn't mean it.' She leaned in and gave her a hug.

'I'm sure you can make it up to each other,' said Bonnie, following suit. Elena gave a grateful smile.

'Plus,' continued Caroline, 'Damon is just overreacting. You know what he's like – he'll always be the totally immature and petty one.'

Really, Car? Was now really the time to drop hints about which brother you prefer? To be fair, half the town had probably taken sides already. Bonnie, however, liked to think she was above things like that.

Fortunately Elena didn't seem to mind. She nodded slowly. 'Yeah. Yeah, he's overreacting, being an idiot. I shouldn't be making such a big deal about it.'

You're right, thought Bonnie, you shouldn't be making a big deal about your ex's brother sleeping with someone. Because _technically _it's none of your business.

Oh, Elena.

'That's my girl,' said Caroline proudly, 'Now forget _all _about Damon. Tonight is no boys allowed.'

Bonnie studied Elena's face carefully. So Damon _officially _loved her now. She gave a wry smile. Was there actually anyone left in Mystic Falls who _didn't _love Elena?

Stefan and Damon. There was definitely going to be a choice involved.

Bonnie wondered what Damon had been thinking.

I mean, he must know that however fine the line of 'friendship' was that he walked with Elena, she was still being pulled from two directions. She didn't like how her friend had both brothers hanging off her, but she knew that Elena didn't mean, or want, it to be like that. At some point, she was going to have to make a definite decision, and let one of them go.

Bonnie just hoped Damon wasn't going to get his heart broken.

oOoOoOo

**Hope y'all liked it… don't forget to review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Andi, Andi Starr… Action News. :D**

**RIP, btw. She was one of my favourite minor characters – sparky, funny, intelligent and just plain awesome. **

oOoOoOoOo

'So, I'll call round later, okay?' Andi said, as Damon walked her to the door. 'I was thinking I could bring some food over, and then we could watch a movie, like a night-in date-night thing…'

'Whoopee, I'm thrilled,' said Damon, not sounding thrilled in the slightest, and Andi felt the small sharp tug of disappointment.

He spun her round by the shoulders and gave a crooked smile. Her heart lurched.

'I was wondering whether you liked romantic movies, or what, because my favourite film is Forrest Gump, but I bet that's not your style, I have lots of action movies at home too…'

'Stop babbling,' he said, and placed a finger on her lips. Andi fell silent, and stared at him, acutely aware of his touch.

Sometimes she hated how he had that effect on her.

Damon pulled her coat from a peg and drew it over her shoulders, while Andi pushed her arms into the sleeves. She repressed a small shiver as he then pushed her hair out from under her collar.

'Off you go,' he said, and brushed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and leaned in, but he had already pulled away, and his arm reached around her to push the door open.

'See you,' she said, but he wasn't looking at her any more. She turned to see what it was that had caught his attention.

Elena was walking up the path to the boarding house, school bag over her shoulder.

'Hi, Elena,' Andi said with a smile that was almost genuine.

'Hey,' said Elena. 'Morning, Damon.'

'Stefan,' Damon yelled into the house, 'Boyfriend duty! Shift your ass and come escort your damsel to school.'

Elena rolled her eyes, and repressed a smile.

Andi stood to one side to allow Elena into the house. Damon, however, didn't seem particularly inclined to move, and slouched against the door, with one hand resting on the opposite frame. Elena had to turn sideways and duck to sidle past him.

She threw him a scowl, and he smirked in return.

Andi watched for as a moment as his gaze followed Elena down the corridor, and then she stepped out of the doorway. 'Later, Damon,' she threw over her shoulder as she headed down the path.

He didn't reply.

She began to walk faster as she neared her car, fumbling in her bag for her keys and blinking furiously.

Once in the driver's seat, she yanked down the overhead mirror and checked to make sure her make up was intact. She was on air in an hour, and she had to look perfect.

She had to look perfect and happy.

_Oh god._

Andi Starr slowly lowered her face into her hands.

oOoOoOoOo

**This one's kinda sad, sorry guys. **

**I tried something a little different here. I didn't put any thought monologues in. I cut them out (there was a big bit at the end) because I thought it was more affecting if it was simple.**

**Please review and tell me whether you agree, and whether it made you a little sad too! :,)**


End file.
